In recent years, the popularity of users messaging other users or posting updates or comments to social media sites with the use of a mobile device has grown considerably. To compose messages on a mobile device, users often employ a miniaturized or virtual keyboard/keypad or a touch-sensitive display screen. Composing messages on such user input devices can be difficult or cumbersome. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.